


Dreaming of Strangers

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams plague Ishimaru of people he barely knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Not really shippy. Just a quick drabble I wrote during lunch one day, although should it get enough positive feedback and all, I'll add to it and it most likely will become IshiMondo and such

Ishimaru woke up abruptly, in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks, his heart racing as his dream, or rather nightmare, ran through his mind, the same one that he had been experiencing quite frequently now a days, causing him to have issues with sleeping. If it weren’t for his desire to keep his attendance unsoiled, he would stay home a day, these interruptions in his sleep pattern causing him extreme fatigue during the day and even fall asleep in class, much to his own chagrin. He sighed and looked at his clock. 1:37. Quite a bit of time before he was to wake up for school, but he knew it would be all but impossible to fall asleep again. He did his best to get comfy, closing his eyes and trying different positions, but with no such luck.  
With sleep not providing him aide, he watched as the nightmare once again played through his head for him. He was with his classmates at school, but they were trapped, no way of escaping unless one were to murder another and get away with it. He had many dreams relating to this situation, but none affected him like this one, and for reasons he didn’t know. There was a murder, poor Fujisaki-kun being the victim this time. Another oddity of the dream was that Fujisaki-kun was actually a boy, but Ishimaru brushed it off, assuming it was his subconscious being odd. The part that made the dream hurt the most was who the murderer was: Mondo Oowada. Ishimaru had never really gotten along with Oowada-kun, Ishimaru’s views on how the rules should be followed and Oowada-kun being a violent gang bike leader, their ideas seemed to clash a bit, but for some reason, Ishimaru was attached to Oowada-kun in the dream. He saw him as a brother. As a friend. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had a friend and he treasured that more than anything. But Oowada-kun didn’t away with the murder. He was caught due to his own error. Ishimaru couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to. Maybe if he voted himself, he could stop Oowada-kun, his aniki, from dying. It don’t work. Ishimaru got to stand there and watch his friend, the person he considered himself closest to outside of family, die. It was as if his own heart was ripped out of his chest as he watched Oowada-kun die. It was as he fell to his knees crying that he woke up, his eyes and cheeks wet as he cried over the friendship he never had.


End file.
